Post tenebras
by teodolinda
Summary: Albert tries to cope with what he witnessed during Leland Palmer's agony. After the episode 2x09, "Arbitrary Law". Thanks to my beta, zanuda.


4

– Что, Розенфилд, уже соскучился? – голос мягкий, чуть насмешливый, удивленный, с легким привкусом хорошо контролируемой тревоги.

Обычно он и в самом деле заходит к ней не раньше обеда, в те нечастые дни, когда работает с утра до вечера в конторе, – пешком взбегает по лестнице, размяться после многочасового сидения за микроскопом. Она и на работе умудряется варить потрясающий кофе и разрешает курить у себя в кабинете. Не всем, конечно. Ему – да.

Но сегодня в восемь тридцать утра он честно попытался приступить к работе и не смог. Надел перчатки, постоял как дурак посреди комнаты, сорвал перчатки, швырнул в мусорный бак и в восемь сорок вошел к ней.

– Не выспался, голова чугунная, кофе нальешь? – _ты не думай, я в порядке._

– Налей сам, – _не убедил._

Осторожно держа горячий бумажный стаканчик – персональной чашки в ее кабинете он не заслужил, чашек только две, ее и Купера, и моют они их поочередно по какой-то сложной системе, они много раз пытались ему объяснить, но понять это совершенно невозможно, – он повернулся к ней, рта раскрыть не успел, она вскинула руку ладонью к нему – жест, украденный у Купера на заре их совместной работы. В этом жесте был вечный сигнал «не расслабляйся» – наверно, ею уже и не осознаваемый, иначе почему вдруг сейчас?..

– Розенфилд, мы с тобой уже проговорили это до дыр, разложили по полочкам и приклеили бирки. Без дополнительной информации мы все равно ничего нового не придумаем, только мозги себе окончательно загадим.

Значит, от Купера ничего нет. Наверно, поднимаясь по лестнице и идя по коридорам, он надеялся застать Дайану за прослушиванием очередной куперовской кассеты.

– Дэйл большой мальчик, у него накопилось несколько дней отпуска, он вправе провести их как считает нужным и где считает нужным. Меня гораздо больше тревожишь ты.

Альберт выпустил в потолок толстую струю дыма. Вчера, после шести часов за рулем, измотавших его до предела, после отчета Гордону (у него совсем не было сил повышать голос, а то бы он добился ответа, зачем Гордон приказал ему вернуться), он рассказал все Дайане – старался говорить сухо и коротко, но почему-то разговор растянулся на полночи – рассказал про цирковое представление, устроенное Купером в «Доме у дороги», там он еще ерничал, там он еще был в полном порядке и даже позволил себе глоток виски – и как хотелось ему потом забыть все, что он знал про воздействие алкоголя на человеческий организм, как хотелось списать на эти несчастные тридцать грамм все, что он видел после. Рассказал про то, как Купер и шериф втолкнули в камеру совсем не того, кого доставили в наручниках. И про все, что было потом, тоже рассказал. Про дурацкие стихи, которые выкрикивал обезумевший Палмер. Про взбесившуюся противопожарную систему. И про то, как отчаянно хотелось ему думать, что виной тому сигарета, выкуренная им строго под надписью «Не курить». Про струи ледяной воды, про кровавые ошметки на зарешеченном окошке. И про вопросительно-беспомощный взгляд Купера, обращенный к нему, и про то, как он молча покачал головой, и встал, и отошел в сторону, и стоял, подпирая стенку, пока на руках у Купера умирал человек. И про то, как потом в гостиничном лифте Дэйл вдруг стиснул его руку, то ли ища поддержки, то ли прощая малодушие. И про Боба. Про Боба было еще сложнее, но он рассказал. «Какой Гордон все-таки молодец…» – негромко сказала Дайана, воровато вытягивая из его пачки очередную сигарету, когда он закончил рассказ, и пояснила, не дожидаясь вопроса: «Что отозвал тебя оттуда сразу. Это не твое кино, Розенфилд. Ты слишком хорошо знаешь, что у людей внутри, и отродясь никаких Бобов там не находил».

Он отхлебнул кофе, затянулся с удовольствием, из-под полуопущенных век наблюдая за Дайаной. Она размеренно и спокойно раскладывала на столе какие-то бумаги, делала на них пометки, готовясь к рабочему дню, что-то записывала в толстый ежедневник, замерла на несколько секунд, постукивая карандашом по передним зубам и невидяще глядя перед собой, словно забыв о присутствии Альберта. Длинные ухоженные пальцы с идеальным маникюром и простецким, стершимся от долгих лет обручальным кольцом. В глубоком вырезе мягкого пестрого джемпера крупной вязки круглая подвеска – что-то тибетское, старинное, называется мелонг, подарок Купера еще на тридцатник, она объясняла сакральный смысл этой штуковины, он, конечно, сразу забыл. Серебряные проблески в коротко стриженых черных волосах, хулиганская челка, яркая помада на тонких язвительных губах, бледная кожа, нахальные крупные серьги. Она единственная в отделе демонстративно игнорировала негласный дресс-код, и ей единственной никто никогда не смел даже намеком дать понять, что на службе следовало бы носить элегантный костюм. Все в ее облике и в ее плавных неторопливых движениях было таким обыденным, таким знакомым, таким надежным. Как точка в полуночном разговоре.

– Некоторое время назад Дэйл интересовался недвижимостью в Твин Пикс. Вдруг и правда собрался купить? – она мечтательно зажмурилась и потянулась, по-кошачьи прогнув спину. – Представляешь, красота какая, ели Дугласа кругом, рыбалка, барбекю… – _полегчало_?

– Нет уж, без меня. Подарок на новоселье отправлю почтой – как думаешь, мини-трактор или доильный аппарат? – _видишь, готов даже шутить_.

Она улыбнулась ему. Взяла из коробки на столе последнюю конфету, прицелилась в него, вопросительно приподняв брови. Он покачал головой – сладкого, вообще-то, хотелось, но пусть она ест, а он купит себе шоколадку в автомате на своем этаже. И ей надо будет принести чего-нибудь вкусного.

– Это очень его город и очень не твой, – Дайана слизнула с пальца шоколадную крошку. – Я сразу поняла это – и по его кассетам, и по твоим рассказам.

Да, его рассказы после первых двух поездок в эту сонную дыру были куда более эмоциональны. Про недоумков, так торопившихся закопать труп девчонки, что, не будь они столь незамутненно тупы, Альберт мог бы заподозрить, что они просто-напросто боятся результатов вскрытия, сделанного профессионалом. Про помощника шерифа, более всего похожего на крупного придурочного подростка-добермана. Про долговязого сентиментального дурачину, живущего всю жизнь – бред какой-то, как с другой планеты! – с нелюбимой женщиной, которой он же и вышиб глаз. Даже про мистических великанов, карликов и волосатых незнакомцев – пока они были надежно заперты в клетке голоса Купера, карандашных набросков и вычерченных мелом на зеленой доске схем, пока по их поводу можно было язвить. Это все было ясно, просто, прозрачно. Розенфилд, ты невозможный, смеялась Дайана, я все понимаю, но зубы хотя бы побереги, не казенные… ну что ты хочешь, все по-разному живут, а мне эту одноглазую жалко, не представляю, каково это, жить с мужиком, который спит с тобой из жалости и чувства вины… ну это же Дэйл, а уж тут тем более, все-таки потеря крови, шок, да-да, конечно, ты у нас доктор, тебе виднее, а я просто Купера знаю как облупленного… купи ты ради бога темные очки побольше, фингал же так и сияет, позорище! Все было кристально обыкновенно. Противно ныла скула. Все было восхитительно логично. Слюна на подушке принадлежала Жаку Рено. Все было очевидно и незыблемо доказано. В Купа стрелял правша пяти футов от шести до десяти дюймов роста с расстояния менее трех футов. Разложено по полочкам и снабжено бирками. До позавчерашнего дня.

На столе ожил селектор.

– ДАЙАНА, ЗАЙДИТЕ КО МНЕ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА! ХОЧУ ПОСЕКРЕТНИЧАТЬ С ВАМИ ПО ПОВОДУ ОТЧЕТОВ СМИТА.

– Тьфу, чтоб тебя… – он дернулся, но успел отвести руку со стаканчиком кофе в сторону, и костюм не пострадал. – Что ты звук не убавишь у этой адской машинки?! – если б хоть от Купера что-то новое… а то отчеты какого-то Смита.

Дайана усмехнулась, подмигнула Альберту, склонилась к селектору и крикнула, оставляя на микрофоне следы помады:

– Иду, Гордон!

Альберт легко сбросил ноги с края ее стола, крутанулся вместе с офисным стулом, откатился в сторону, давая проехать коляске. Дайана доехала почти до двери, остановилась, обернулась. Не дожидаясь просьбы, он взял со стола ключ от кабинета, бросил ей. Точным и экономным движением взяв ключ из воздуха над своими коленями, она благодарно улыбнулась ему.

– Будешь уходить…

– …захлопну дверь.

Вот же криворукие кретины в мастерской – опять левое колесо ее коляски слегка скрипит. Глядя ей вслед через открытую дверь, он подумал, что, пожалуй, теперь может пойти в лабораторию и нормально взяться за работу. Как будто стало легче дышать. Все начинало становиться как всегда. У каждого свое кино, вот и все. Он видел то, что видел, и сейчас, кажется, он готов это признать. Куперу одно, ему, Альберту Розенфилду, – другое. Он готов признать, что видел одержимого Лиланда Палмера, но также он уверен, что никогда его скальпель не наткнется ни на какого Боба. Да, наверно, на девяносто процентов в его нынешнем состоянии виновата эта чертова поездка. Надо все-таки что-то с собой делать, нельзя столько лет жить с фобией и каждый раз, садясь за руль, переламывать себя об коленку. «Розенфилд, да, у вас сотрясение мозга, но вы же не идиот, как вы не понимаете, что совершили чудо?» Больше десяти лет прошло, а до сих пор он помнит, как совали ему в лицо схемы аварии, как водили по ним остро отточенным карандашом… какие-то расчеты… ну давайте вместе посмотрим, агент Розенфилд… скорость-масса-метры-секунды… сливки экспертизы дорожной полиции, лучшие из лучших в один голос твердили, втолковывали как дебилу, что пассажир на переднем сиденье был обречен, и хоронили бы бедолагу в закрытом гробу, если бы не ваша блестящая реакция, доктор Розенфилд... блестящая, Альберт, поистине блестящая реакция… вы спасли ей жизнь, большего для нее в этой ситуации сам господь бог не сделал бы, посмотрите сами, секунды-метры-масса-скорость… Жаль девчонку, шептались, он знал, по коридорам Бюро, вы только подумайте, месяц как вышла замуж, счастливая такая бегала, ой, и не говорите, этого у нас никто не понимает, что она в нем нашла…

Он встал, выкинул стаканчик из-под кофе, пошел к выходу. В голове привычно складывался план работы на сегодня. В кабинет заглянул какой-то незнакомый юнец:

– Дайана… ой, здравствуйте, а где...

«Дайана», совсем молодежь обнаглела.

– Иди пока поиграй, мальчик. Миссис Розенфилд скоро вернется.


End file.
